bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Visiting...Someone
The Visiting...Someone 'is the 17th Season Two episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 37th overall. Plot A stranger stops by at Scarecrow Castle, and the kids thought he's ordinary...or is he? Episode (The episode begins on a dark, foggy, and stormy night. The kids are in the family apartment in Scarecrow Castle.) *'''Choco Cream: "Hey guys, some rain, huh?" *'Chandelee': "Yes." *'Chondoller': "What do you want?" *'Cinnamon Buns': "Where's mom and dad?" *'Sugar Pie': "They said they were going to read me a bedtime story." *'Chandelee': "They've been on their short vacation since yesterday, so they'll be back soon." *'Lolipop Pops': "I wonder where they went on their short vacation..." (We cut to Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy resting in a hut in some tropical island.) *'Mr Rainbow': "What a relaxing day! Our kids should've come with us." *'Mrs Galaxy': "Well, I trusted them to be on their own while we're away." *'Mr Rainbow': "Okay...Are you sure they'll be--?" *'Mrs Galaxy': "Oh Rainbow, you worry too much. They'll be fine without us." *'Mr Rainbow': "Okay then..." (We cut back to the apartment.) *'Blueberry Jam': "They're somewhere tropical, I guess." *'Lolipop Pops': "...Yeah, uhh, anyway...anyone like rain?" *'Vanilla Cake': "I don't like rain. Too wet." *'Cinnamon Buns': "I have to agree. I'm not a fan of rain, either." *'Choco Cream': "I think the rain is great, because, uhh, you can shower in it!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Showering in the rain?! What nut brain does that?!" *'Chondoller': "I don't think rain is for taking baths and stuff." *'Vanilla Cake': "Well, we got some pipes to unplug." *'Lolipop Pops': "Right. Let's moves, Candys!" (The guppies fly off to some unnamed mountain tangled in pipes.) *'Sugar Pie': "Anyone know how to unplug pipes?" *'Blueberry, Cinnaman, Vanilla, Choco': "Nope. Not I." *'Lolipop Pops': "Oh come on, guys! We can work this out." *'Blueberry Jam': "But I do have an idea. Let's go inside." *'Cinnamon Buns': "I bet it'll be fun to go inside a pipe." *'Vanilla Cake': "Well, there's no need to wonder about it. Let's go." (Vanilla goes in the pipe first.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Vanilla! Wait!" *'Sugar Pie': "If Vanilla can be brave, then so can I!" (Sugar, Cinnamon, and Choco hop in.) *'Lolipop Pops '(sigh): "Why do I even bother?" (She hops inside as well. The guppies went deeper into the pipe. At the other end, they made out some giant fireflies buzzing towards them.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Ahh! Giant fireflies!" *'Sugar Pie': "Ewww! Giant bugs are gross!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Well, we could just attack them." *'Lolipop Pops': "Attack them! I've got this!" (She attacks the giant bugs with a Thunderbolt, paralyzing them. Then, at the same time, the guppies charged toward the bugs, holding a fist up. It turns silver, and gave the insects a punch. The force sends them flying away for good.) *'Cinnamon Buns': "That was cool!" *'Choco Cream': "Say, what was that move, anyway?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Iron Hand. That Thunderbolt gave us enough energy to perform a move like that...Now let's go home, friends." (The guppies fly home.) *'Blueberry Jam': "About that pipe, I think we broke it instead of unplug it." *'Vanilla Cake': "Well, it won't matter anyway." (A doorbell is heard.) *'Chondoller': "Oooh! A visitor!" *'Chandelee': "Wonder who could it be?" (He opens the door to let a character in a black cloak in. Its glowing yellow eyes and mouth are seen under the hood.) *'Chandelee': "Hey, what's your name?" (No respond from the mysterious character.) *'Chondoller': "Oh, I see. You're one of those deaf people." *'Lolipop Pops': "Well, what are you here for?" (Not a single word is heard from the cloaked figure.) *'Chondoller': "Can anyone translate silence?" *'Choco Cream': "Uhh, I think this guy is saying that he wants to stay here for the night." *'Sugar Pie': "Well, sure, you can stay." (The cloaked character smiles and wanders towards a room.) *'Sugar Pie': "Get comfortable!" *'Chandelee': "Sugar Pie! How can you let that, that, that...stranger stay here with us?" *'Chondoller': "We don't know who that guy is." *'Sugar Pie': "Well, how can you guys be so insensitive? I mean, that guy must be very lonely and innocent. You'll never know." *'Vanilla Cake': "Sugar Pie. That guy is a stranger. How can you trust strangers?" (Sugar goes into the room the guy went in.) *'Sugar Pie': "Excuse me, can you tell me about yourself?" (Outiside the room, Cinnamon, Vanilla, and Blueberry were listening. They only heard Sugar's voice, but don't hear anything from the guy.) *'Blueberry Jam '(knocking on the door): "Sugar Pie!" (Sugar comes out.) *'Sugar Pie': "Okay, I used Mind Read and he says that he's friends with rich people." *'Vanilla Cake': "Rich! Hahahaha!" *'Cinnamon Buns': "That joke isn't funny anymore." *'Blueberry Jam': "Sugar, you really read the guy's mind?" *'Sugar Pie': "Well, maybe a little bit. But can he stay?" *'Chondoller': "Okay, fine. He can stay." (The kids went to bed, the figure smiling evilly. When midnight rolled around and while everyone in the castle is sleeping, the cloaked guy sneaks down the castle halls. He sneaks inside Scarecrow's room. Thunder woke him up.) *'Scarecrow': "Ahhg! Uhhh! Uhh! What? Hey! What do you want, wimp? Get out of here! And I'm not your brother!" (The cloaked guy smiles manically. Then, he points his bare hand at Scarecrow. A bright and hot beam of light shones and hits Scarecrow. We cut to the next day. The guppies are in the castle halls.) *'Cinnamon Buns': "What's going on?" *'Lolipop Pops': "That silent guy isn't in his room. I thought maybe he wandered to Scarecrow's." (The guppies entered the room. They saw the cloaked guy was taking a nap.) *'Choco Cream': "Excuse me, where's Scarecrow?" *'Sugar Pie': "He must be gone." *'Lolipop Pops': "Well, let's go!" (The guppies soared out of the room. Grim Reaper comes in.) *'Grim Reaper': "Hey, you sir. Are you a hobo, or are you just being creepy?" (The cloaked guy stares angrily at him.) *'Grim Reaper': "Uhhh...why are you looking at me like that?" (The cloaked guy points his bare hand at him, and the hot beam of light hits him. Next, it attacks Mayor Jupiter and Sir Big Rings. The cloaked guy goes around, invading half of the town with his radiation power.) (Cut to a reporter station.) *'Remora': "This is breaking news. Over the past few days, many people have been mysteriously reported with burnt or blistery skin." *'Manta Ray': "For the one and only suspect, this cloaked guy may be it. Legend says that this guy has the ability to give off a beam of UV rays that can result on first, second, or third degree burns on the skin." *'Remora': "And if it's this guy, he's somewhere in our town." (We cut to the living room. The guppies have been watching the news.) *'Lolipop Pops': "This looks bad. If we don't catch that mysterious guy soon, they'll be more trouble!" (The Candys heard someone open the door. The cloaked guy comes in.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Uhh, hey there, mysterious person." (Lolipop hears the cloaked guy's voice in her mind. All she could make out is "heh heh heh heh...") *'Lolipop Pops': "Uhh, are you maybe trying to say something?" *'Blueberry Jam': "What did he say?" *'Lolipop Pops': "It was more like a chuckle. I don't know what that means. Sir, you are suspected a slaughter!" *'Cinnamon Buns': "WHAT?!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Seriously?!" (The cloaked guy escapes. The Candys chased him out of the castle. There's now a drizzle. The Candys arrived in town, and heard two voices behind a fountain. They looked to see Chandelee and Chondoller, whose skins were burnt terribly.) *'Chondoller': "Don't worry, guys." *'Chandelee': "That guy got us too." *'Blueberry Jam': "What are you guys doing here?" *'Chandelee': "We were trying to hide from that cloaked dude. We wanted to ask if you want to stop them." *'Choco Cream': "Yes!" *'Lolipop Pops': "I think it's best if we help you." *'Chondoller': "Follow us, and get everyone else to help." (The kids gathered the citizens around town.) *'Chandelee': "Okay, we brought you people here to help us stop that dude in the cloak." *'Everyone': "Yes!" *'Chandelee': "Now, we spilt up and find him!" *'Chondoller': "Let's do it!" (The town splits up in groups going to different areas of the town. Half of the town traveled in different corners of Jupiter Town. However, Vanilla and Sugar found him...on the roof of Scarecrow Castle.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Hey buddy! We caught you red-handed!" *'Sugar Pie': "He doesn't have a red hand!" *'Vanilla Cake': "It's an expression." *'Cloaked Guy': "I've been waiting..." *'Vanilla Cake': "Oh, so now you start talking." *'Cloaked Guy': "That's right. I've been hiding it and secretly attacking people with my attacks...and I even hid myself!" *'Sugar Pie': "Then, show your true self!" (The cloaked guy removes his cloak, revealing it to be the evil green bunny, Clubstor.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Clubstor?! That's impossible! We blew you up!" *'Clubstor': "Well, I've returned with new powers, and I will use them all on you. Get ready for this! Iron Hand!" (His left paw turns silver gray, and gets ready to whack Vanilla and Sugar. But, he missed.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Oh yeah? Me too!" (Vanilla used Iron Hand as well. He also missed his attack.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Augh! Sugar, now you try!" *'Sugar Pie': "Yes!" (Sugar also used Iron Hand, but she missed too.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Enough is enough." (Vanilla uses Thunderbolt on Clubstor, shortly Sugar followed. Soon, their attacks combined. Sugar uses Volt Tackle, knocking Clubstor out.) *'Clubstor': "This isn't over. I will be back!" (faints) *'Vanilla Cake': "No, you won't." *'Sugar Pie': "You have been a naughty, naughty little bunny..." End of episode.